You're My Endless Love
by Mochi's YeWook
Summary: cinta bisa merubah segalanya, yang tadinya tidk bisa menjadi bisa. Dan menumbuhkan semangat untuk memperjuangkannya    Warning : GS, abal, gaje. Alur kecepatan karena nih 1x buat 1shoot n mungkin byk nama aneh muncul, secara nih q buat ver yewook.


**You're My Endless Love **

main cast : Yesung

Ryeowook

Summary : cinta bisa merubah segalanya, yang tadinya tidk bisa menjadi bisa. Dan menumbuhkan semangat untuk memperjuangkannya

Warning : GS, abal, gaje. Alur kecepatan karena nih 1x buat 1shoot n mungkin byk nama aneh muncul, secara nih q buat ver yewook *aslinya sih bukan yewook*

DLDR!

**Happy Reading**

"Oppaaaaaaaaa" teriak seorang yeoja bernama Ryeowook setelah melihat meja kamarnya berantakkan.

dia pun segera mencari sosok yang di maksud, tapi saat dia keluar dari kamarnya tiba-tiba dia melihat sosok asing masuk ke dalam kamar Kangin ! ya,,, Kangin adalah panggilan kakak Ryeowook . dia pun mengikuti sosok yang di lihatnya. setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar Kangin tanpa pikir panjang dia membuka pintu tersebut

"Siapa kau?" Tanya seorang namja asing itu yang kaget melihat ryeowook

"Oppa siapa dia?" Tanya ryeowook bingung pada kangin

"ahh~ hyung dia ryeowook, biasa di panggil wookie dongsaeng ku satu-satunya dan wookie ini yesung hyung sahabat oppa sewaktu oppa tinggal di Aussie" jawab onew

"Annyeong,,choneun kim jong woon imnida tapi kau bisa memanggil ku yesung" ucap yesung sambil mendekati ryeowook

"Ann...annyeong,cho...choneun Lee ryeowook imnida " jawab ryeowook gugup karena yesung mendekatinya

"Hmm... yeppeo!" bisik yesung ke telinga ryeowook yang sesaat membuat wajah ryeowook mwmerah menahan malu^^

" wookie, yesung hyung ini sebulan nanti akan tinggal bersama kita!" seru kangin

"Mwo? tinggal disini? apa dia tak punya rumah di korea bukannya dia juga orang korea?" Tanya ryeowook yang shock dengan kata-kata kangin

"ne, aku memang orang korea tapi seluruh keluarga ku berada di aussie jadi aku tak punya rumah di sini,,dan aku ke korea hanya ingin menghabiskan liburan panjang ku!" jelas yesung

" wookie, jadi kau siap-siap akan melihat tampangnya yang membosankan itu setiap hari!" jawab kangin sambil melirik yesung

"Heh, apa kau bilang? membosankan? bukannya kau selalu bilang kalau kau cinta pada ku hah?" seru yesung mendekati kangin dan melempar bantal ke arah yesung

mereka pun tertawa bersama, ryeowook juga yang sedari tadi berdiri di pintu

Tak berapa lama ryeowook menarik kangin sedikit menjauhi yesung

" tapi apa oppa sudah minta ijin dulu pada appa dan umma?" bisik ryeowook pada kangin

"Belum,,,lagian appa dan umma kan masih lama di Amerika? jadi mereka tak akan tau! Hehehe.. Ah~ ya bukannya kau sedang liburan sekolah juga wookie?" tanya kangin

"Ne,,waeyo oppa?"

"Hmm~ jadi kau bisa menemani yesung hyung selama liburan disini" perintah kangin

"Mwo?aku? kenapa harus aku?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Ye,,,kan oppa masih ada kegiatan kampus jadi oppa tak bisa terus-terusan menemani yesung hyung yang sungguh membosankan,,,arasseo!"

"Ye,,arra oppa" jawab kangin menyanggupi perintah oppa nya

" oppa, tadi apa yg kau lakukan di kamar ku? kenapa meja kamar ku berantakkan hah?" Tanya ryeowook kesal kepada kangin

"Mianhae nae dongsaeng tadi oppa ingin mencari sesuatu tapi ternyata tidak ada!hehehe" jawab kangin dengan muka sok innocent

"Ya sudah" ucap ryeowook singkat dan segera meninggalkan kamar kangin, tapi saat itu situasi tak bershabat dengannya karena saat itu tiba-tiba dia terpeleset dan kehilangan keseimbangan, dia pun memejamkan mata tanda pasrah akan jatuh saat itu juga,,

namun ada sosok pahlawan yng menahan tubuh ryeowook yang akan terjatuh –slow motion-

Sesaat ryeowook merasakan ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, dia pun segera membuka matanya dan terlihat kangin dengan mulut sedikit menganga karena tercengang melihat ryeowook hampir terjatuh

"Gwaenchana wookie?" Tanya kangin

"Apa yang terjadi oppa?" ryeowook balik bertanya kepada kangin dengan posisi yang begitu mengganjal baginya

1 detik..

5 detik..

10 detik..

"Heii... apa kau tak kasihan padaku harus menahan mu terus seperti ini?" ucap yesung yang ternyata pahlawan kesiangan itu

"Mwo?" teriak ryeowook kaget dan segera berdiri dari posisinya tadi

"Ahh~ jeongmal mianhae oppa dan jeongmal gomawoyo karena kau telah menolongku,," ucap ryeowook sedikit membungkuk..

"Ne,,cheonmaneyo^^" balas yesung

ryeowook langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya dan merapikan barang-barang di meja kamarnya yg berantakkan tadi

**~~Ke esokkan harinya~~**

"Oppaaaaa... makanan siap! cepatlah kemari!" teriak ryeowook keras yng berada di meja makan

"Ye,,,,aku segara kesana" balas teriakkan kangin yang tak kalah keras..

Setelah 2menit kemudian kangin dan yesung segera menuju ke meja makan, karena hari ini adalah hari minggu mereka pun menghabiskan waktu bersama mulai dari bermain game hingga menonton dvd bersama

Saat ini di rumah hanya lah ada ryeowook dan yesung karena mau tak mau kangin harus berangkat ke kampus!

yesung merasa bosan dan kesepian berada di rumah sebesar itu yang hanya ada ryeowook dan dirinya

Akhirnya yesung menghampiri ryeowook yang sedari tadi berdiam diri di kamar

"Tok tok tok" yesung mengetuk pintu kamar ryeowook

tidak lama kemudian terbukalah pintu dan berdiri sosok yeoja yang tersenyum manis

"Waeyo oppa?" Tanya ryeowook

"A..a..apa kau mau menemaniku?" pinta yesung dengan gugup

"Ne,,,memang oppa mau kemana?"

"ikutlah denganku..." yesung langsung menarik tangan ryeowook,

ternyata yesung mengajak ryeowook ke sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari rumah ryeowook mereka pun duduk di sebuah bangku panjang tapi mereka berdua hanya diam dan sesaat saling curi pandang dan saling tersenyum

terlihat oleh yesung kalau ryeowook sedang mendengarkan lagu di iPodnya namun yesung langsung melepaskan headset yg berada di telinga ryeowook

"Waeyo?" tanya ryeowook kesal

"Apa kau bisa menghargai diriku?" tanya ryeowook dengan wajah serius

"Ahhh ye!" jawab ryeowook singkat

ryeowook langsung memasukkan iPod nya ke dalam saku celananya

"Oppa aku mau ice cream!" rengek ryeowook sambil menunjuk penjual ice cream di seberang jalan..

"Baik lah kau tunggu di sini jangan kemana mana!"

yesung mulai berjalan menuju penjual ice cream, namun saat dia akan menyebrang tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang *sinetron bgt yak?*

"Oppaaaaaaaa" teriak ryeowook histeris

Brrrraaaaakkkkk

kecelakaan tak dapat terhindari

yesung yang merasa ada orang yang mendorongnya langsung melihat ke belakang dan terlihat tubuh ryeowook tergeletak di jalan,sudah tak sadarkan diri

"wookie...!" teriak yesung menghampiri tubuh ryeowook yang terlihat di bagian kaki berlumuran darah begitupun di kepalanya yang mengalirkan darah yang masih segar

yesung segera mencari pertolongan untuk membawa ryeowook ke rumah sakit

**~~Rumah Sakit~~**

Setalah sampai di rumah sakit yesung segera menghubungi kangin agar segera datang ke rumah sakit

setengah jam kemudian kangin datang dengan seorang yeoja bernama sungmin yang tak lain adalah sahabat ryeowook di sekolah

"Bagaimana keadaan wookie?" tanya kangin dan sungmin serentak

"Entahlah" jawab yesung singkat

Tak lama kemudian dokter yang menangani ryeowook keluar dari sebuah ruangan bertuliskan UGD

"bagaimana dengan keadaan wookie dok?"

"Bagaimana dongsaeng saya dok?"

"Apakah wookie baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan itu beruntun keluar dari mulut yesung, kangin dan sungmin

"Dia baik-baik saja!" ungkap dokter dengan tenang..

"Tapi…" belum sempat dokter melanjutkan tiba-tiba mereka bertiga dengan panik dan serentak bertanya…"Tapi apa dok?"

"Dia akan mengalami kelumpuhan kaki yang mungkin bisa sembuh dalam waktu dekat atau bahkan bisa bertahun-tahun" ungkap dokter tersebut.

tanpa sadar yesung meneteskan air matanya dan dia merasa sangat bersalah karena dia merasa penyebab semua ini

dia segera menuju kamar dimana ryeowook di pindah kan untuk di opname!

saat itu ryeowook masih belum sadarkan diri, yesung hanya duduk di samping ryeowook dan menggenggam erat tangan ryeowook. sedangkan kangin mengantarkan sungmin pulang sebelum pulang kerumah untuk melihat kondisi rumahnya.

ryeowook mulai membuka matanya dan melihat seseorang sedang tidur dengan keadaan duduk di samping ranjangnya

"yesung oppa" panggil ryeowook pelan

meskipun pelan tapi tetap saja membuat yesung terbangun

"wookie~ah,,syukur kau sudah sadar.." ucap yesung senang

terlihat ryeowook ingin terbangun dari tempat tidurnya tapi dia merasakan kalau kakinya tak bisa bergerak

"Oppa kenapa kaki ku?knapa tak bisa di gerak kan?"tanya ryeowook cemas

"Ahh mianhae wookie,,, kaki mu..." yesung mulai meneteskan air matanya

"Kaki ku kenapa?" teriak ryeowook

"Kata dokter kau mengalami kelumpuhan,,," jelas yesung di isak tangis nya

kini ryeowook hanya bisa menangis, dan yesung pun segera menyeka air mata ryeowook dan memeluk erat

"Jeongmal mianhaeyo krena aku kau menjadi seperti ini,, tapi tenang lah aku akan menjaga mu dan akan membantu mu agar kau cepat sembuh,,kau jangan takut!" ucap yesung yakin.

yesung pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup kening ryeowook

"Apa ini? mengapa detak jantung ku menjadi tak karuan begini saat yesung oppa memelukku dan mengecup kening ku?" tanya ryeowook dalam hati

"Baiklah aku keluar sbentar untuk mengabarkan kepada kangin kalau kau sudah sadar.." pinta yesung

terlihat yesung keluar dari ruangan dan segera menghubungi kangin

"Yoboseyo.."ucap kangin di seberang sana

"Yaa kangin-ah,,, ini yesung hyung"

"Hyung,,,waeyo? apa wookie sudah sadar?"

"Ne,,ku harap kau cepat kemari!"

"Baik lah tapi aku harus menjemput sungmin dulu…"

"ne" yesung pun menutup ponselnya

satu jam kemudian kangin datang bersama sungmin dan membawakan makanan serta baju ganti untuk yesung dan ryeowook

mereka langsung menghampiri ryeowook yang sedari tadi termenung melihat kedua kakinya

"wookie~ah,,,bagaimana keadaan mu?" Tanya kangin

"Oppaaaaaaaaa" ryeowook meneteskan air matanya kembali

"Tenang lah,,,kau pasti akan cepat sembuh" ucap kangin sambil mengelus kepala ryeowook

"Ne,,,kau adalah yeoja yg kuat..pasti kau bisa cepat sembuh,,aku sungguh mengenal dirimu wookie" ucap sungmin dan langsung memeluk ryeowook sahabatnya

"Gomawo minnie" ucap ryeowook mulai tersenyum

Keadaan ryeowook semakin membaik, tapi tetap saja belum di perbolehkan dokter untuk pulang…karena dia harus menjalani therapy dan pelatihan khusus

Sore ini yesung membawa ryeowook ke taman rumah sakit seperti biasanya, sedikit-dikit yesung juga melatih ryeowook untuk berjalan. dan dia pun tak akan menyerah meskipun terlihat sering kali ryeowook hampir terjatuh, untung yesung selalu siap dan sigap menahan ryeowook saat hampir terjatuh, dan kejadian ini mengingatkan dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu

"wookie~ah kau hampir berhasil,,,ayo coba teruss!" semangat yesung

tapi terlihat ryeowook sudah terlihat lemas dan kembali duduk di kursi roda nya

"ne, tapi aku sudah capek oppa!" gerutu ryeowook sambil memanyunkan bibirny. dan yesung hanya tersenyum melihat ryeowook seperti itu

"Huhft~" yesung menghela nafas dan meninggalkan ryeowook

"Yak! kau mau kemana oppa?" teriak ryeowook

"Kau tunggu di situ, jangan kemana-kemana!" balas yesung berteriak

tak lama kemudian yesung kembali membawa setangkai mawar putih yang di petiknya di dekat taman, dengan segera dia memberikan bunga itu kepada ryeowook

"Untuk mu!" ucap yesung singkat

"kyaaaaaaaa... cantik sekali mawarnya! gomawo oppa" terlihat ryeowook asyik mamandang mawar putih itu,,,dan tiba-tiba...

"Aduuuwwhhh" ryeowook meringis kesakitan setelah jari telunjuknya terkena duri dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah, dan yesung yang melihat itu langsung khawatir dan lngsung menghisap jari ryeowook

"Gomawo oppa" ucap ryeowook lirih

yesung pun hanya menatap ryeowook , dan ryeowook membalas tatapan itu., kini mereka saling manatap tanpa di sadari wajah yesung mendekati wajah ryeowook sehingga wajah mereka sangat dekat sampai-sampai hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan, tak lama kemudian yesung mengecup bibir ryeowook hangat..

~~CHU~~

setelah melepaskan kecupannya, yesung segera mendekat kan bibirnya ke telinga ryeowook dan berbisik "Saranghaeyo wookie,,,,jeongmal saranghaeyo^^"

ryeowook terdiam dan menangis bahagia sambil mengucap "na..do... saranghaeyo oppa^^" yesung tersenyum dan mengecup kening ryeowook.

Ya,,ternyata selama ini benih-benih cinta itu tumbuh karena mereka selalu bersama dan mulai hari ini hubungan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih

**...**

Kini ryeowook sudah di perbolehkan pulang oleh dokter. terpampang jelas senyum bahagia di wajah ryeowook dan yesung serta kangin dan sungmin yangg sedang mengemasi barang-barang yang di pakai selama di rumah sakit

**Sesampainya di rumah,,,**

Terdengar lagu you're my endless love [bagian reff] itu berasal dari ponsel yesung yang menandakan ada telpon masuk

"Yoboseyo.." ucap yesung

ryeowook melihat wajah yesung berubah setelah menjawab telpon tersebut, dia semakin curiga karena yesung menjauh saat melanjutkan pembicaraannya di telpon.. ryeowook yang duduk di kursi roda diam-dia mengikuti yesung

"Ne umma,,,waeyo? tumben sekali menelponku?"

"Mwo? umma akan menjodohkan ku?"

"Tapi umma,,,,aku mencintai orang lain!"

"ne,,,,,ta...tapi umma!" yesung kesal karena tiba-tiba orang di seberang sana yang ternyata adalah umma yesung esgera menutup telponnya seblum yesung menyetujui perjodohan yang di rencanakan ummanya

Ryeowook yang mendengar bahwa leeteuk akan di jodohkan langsung menangis dan cepat-cepat masuk ke kamar seblum yesung menyadari bahwa dia menguping pembicaraannya di telpon tadi

semenjak itu ryeowook menjadi seseorang yang selalu bersikap dingin pada orang lain yang mendekatinya terutama yesung

sudah seminggu yesung di perlakukan seperti itu, dia sangat sedih dan kecewa dengan sikap padanya. dan sempat terfikir oleh yesung kalau akan menerima perjodohan yang di rencanakan ummanya

Sudah sebulan lebih yesung berada di korea, dan kini saatnya dia kembali ke Aussie

karena sikap ryeowook masih dingin dan selalu mengurung diri di dalam kamar membuat yesung tak berani berpamitan langsung kepada ryeowook. sebagai gantinya dia mengirim sms kepada ryeowook

To : wookie

wookie~ah mnegapa sikap mu terus seperti ini pada ku? aku tak tahan dengan semua ini, aku harap sekrang kau dapat menemui ku di taman dekat rumah mu! aku mohon, temui aku..

tapi ryeowook mengacuhkan sms yesung...1 jam kemudian yesung mengirim sms lagi yang berisi

To : wookie

Wookie, mengapa kau tak mmbalas nya? aku mohon jelaskan pada ku mengapa kau berubah menjadi seperti ini? baik lah kalau kau tak mau menemuiku,,, aku hanya ingin berpamitan dengan mu karena sekarang ini aku sudah berada di incheon airport dan 1 jam lagi aku akan terbang kembali ke aussie,,,umma ku merencanakan perjodohan untukku,,tapi asal kau tau aku tidak akan menerimanya karena aku sangat mncintai mu! tapi kalau kau terus seperti ini pada ku dengan terpaksa aku akan menerima perjodohan itu,,,,tapi aku tak sanggup karena aku hanya mencintai mu,,hanya kau yang ada di hati ku..ingat itu! aku akan menunggu mu satu jam sebelum kebarangkatan ku dan aku harap kau benar-benar datang dan ada untukku, dengan begitu aku akan tau bahwa kau juga sangat mencintaiku!

Saranghae wookie^^

terlihat ryeowook menangis setelah membaca sms yesung,, dengan cepat dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan yang di pikirannya hanyalah bayangan dari seorang yesung

dia mencoba berdiri dan berjalan tapi itu membuatnya terjatuh berulang kali dan menangis kesakitan. dia tak menyerah, dia berusaha sekuat mungkin agar dia bisa cepat pergi untuk menemui yesung di airport.

Entah keajaiban atau apa..ryeowook yang sedari tadi berusaha kini sudah bisa mulai berjalan meskipun kakinya masih begitu sakit, ryeowook langsung keluar menuju ke kamar kangin

"Oppaaa,,,,bisakah kau mangantarku?" ucap ryeowook yang sekarng berada di kamar kangin

"wookie kau sudah bisa berjalan?" tanya kangin heran dan ryeowook hanya tersenyum

"Ayolah oppa antar aku ke airport menemui yesung oppa!" ryeowook menarik tangan kangin

"Ne" balas kangin singkat

Selama perjalanan dari rumah ke incheon airport yang memakan waktu lebih dari 30 menit itu, ryeowook hanya menangisi penyesalannya dan kangin yang melihat dongsaengnya itu hanya tersenyum lembut

**incheon airport**

ryeowook mulai berjalan dan berlari kecil untuk mencari sosok yesung namun hasilnya nihil karena dia tak menemukan sosok namja yang sangat di cintainya itu

dia duduk lemas dan menundukkan kepalanya, dia tak henti-hentinya menangis

"Sudahlah kau jangan menangis!" pinta sosok namja yg mendekati ryeowook, dan ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya

"kangin oppa" panggil ryeowook lirih dan langsung berdiri memeluk sosok namja yang ternyata adalah kangin

"Dia sudah pergi meninggalkan ku oppa" ucap ryeowook di sela isak tangis nya

"Belum, dia belum pergi... coba kau lihat di belakang mu!"suruh kangin

ryeowook melihat ke belakang dan terlihat sosok yesung,,, ryeowook langsung menghampirinya dan memeluk erat

"Akhir nya aku tau bahwa kau benar-bener sangat mencintaiku!" ucap yesung sambil mengelus kepala ryeowook

"Apa oppa akan tetap pergi meninggalkan ku?" tanya ryeowook

"Aku akan tetap pergi tapi tidak meninggalkan mu,,,1 tahun mendatang aku janji akan kembali dan melamar mu!"

"Mwo?melamar ku?tapi aku kan masih sekolah oppa,,,"

"Heii.. apa kau tak dengar,,aku kan bilang 1 tahun mendatang jadi saat itu kau sudah kuliah.. ya kan?"

"Ahh ne.." jawab ryeowook yang tersipu malu^^

**~~1 tahun Kemudian~~~**

ryeowook keluar dari kamar nya

"Yak! minnie mengapa kau sering kemari?" tanya ryeowook yang melihat sungmin berada di ruang TV

"Mwo? kenapa kau tanya kan pada ku? seharusnya kau tanya oppa mu,,dia yang sering mengajakku kemari" Jawab sungmin

"Heii apa kau tau?" bisik kangin pada ryeowook yang tiba-tiba nongol entah dari mana asal nya

"Tau apa oppa?" tanya ryeowook penasaran..

"minnie akan menjadi kakak ipar mu!"

"Mwo?yaaa kapan kalian jadian?knapa tak memberitau ku?" ucap ryeowook kesal dan memanyunkan bibir nya..

kangin dan sungmin saling menatap dan tersenyum melihat ryeowook

ryeowook merasa bosan di rumah. akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman dekat rumahnya. ryeowook duduk di bangku panjang dimana dia dan yesung pernah berada di sana berdua setahun yang lalu

dia menangis saat dia mengingat kecelakaan itu. tanpa di sadari ternyata ada seorang namja yang memperhatikan keadaan ryeowook saat ini dan namja itu mendekati ryeowook

"Apa kau merindukan ku?" ucap namja itu sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan kepada ryeowook

"yesung oppa,,,kapan kau kmbali?" Tanya ryeowook setelah melihat ke arah namja tersebut dan mengambil sapu tangan itu

"Baru saja,,,aku tadi ke rumah mu tapi kata kangin kau berada di taman..makanya aku kemari untuk menemui mu."

"Ooooooo.." ucap ryeowook singkat

"Hah?Cuma O saja? Apa kau tak merindukan ku?"

"Ani,," jawab ryeowook

"Baik lah,,aku akan pergi!" ucap yesung yang segera meninggalkan ryeowook

"Yak! oppaaaa kau babo sekali.." teriak ryeowook sembari menghampiri yesung dan memeluknya dari belakang

"Aku sangat merindukan mu" lanjutnya

yesung membalikkan badannya dan memeluk ryeowook dengan erat

"Aku tau itu.." jawab yesung sembari tertawa nakal..

"Yak! kau itu oppa" ryeowook mencubit lengan yesung dan tersipu malu

yesung memegang kedua pipi ryeowook dan mereka saling menatap, akhirnya yesung mengecup bibir ryeowook dengan lembut untuk kedua kalinya

END

Gomawo yang sudah berkenan mampir n baca FF abal saya

Nih FF juda uda lama d FB n GROUP saya..

Saya posting ja kesini,, yg g suka g maksa ko,,

Mohon Reviewnya *bow*


End file.
